


Guardian

by impracticallyperfect (whynotfour)



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynotfour/pseuds/impracticallyperfect
Summary: May Parker is given sole custody of her own nephew Peter Parker after the death of her husband. These are snapshots of the home she has made for them over the course of Peter's childhood.





	Guardian

Red wine splatters the top corner of the page, blurring the dark blue ink of the return address when May reaches out her finger to remove it. The calendar behind the kitchen table reads December 14th, Ben’s handwriting still highlighting Peter’s soccer game last weekend and she can’t believe it has been four months since he left them. At 36 she never thought she would be left to care for her nephew alone, the sole provider for the quiet boy who would fall asleep on guard at her bedroom door – the quiet child who still cried for his parent’s in his sleep. He had lost so much and it broke May’s heart to know she was all he had left in this world.

The money in her purse could barely cover rent but as they sat around the table earlier that night surrounded by Peter’s homework and pictures of Christmases past, how could she deny him from writing a letter to Santa? At the time she had pretended to smile looking down at pictures of the loved ones they’d lost and the happy times they’d spent in the Parker’s home filled with garlands and her brother-in-law’s signature drinks although reality was the tears swimming in the corners of her eyes.

“I don’t need anything big, Aunt May,” Peter’s voice was timid as he worked the pen over the paper. “I just want you to smile again.”

“I do smile, Peter,” she pretended to laugh, taking his cup off the table and putting it in the sink. “Are you finished with your cocoa?”

“Not like you did when Uncle Ben was here,” he muttered to himself with a nod to the paper, adding her name to the list. “He always made you smile. Now you are always sad.”

“You make me happy, Peter.”

“I know but even I am not enough sometimes, Aunt May. I am just a boy, I can’t save everyone you know?” his brow was pursed into a frown, looking at his aunt as she kissed his forehead.

“You’re always enough, Peter. Now go brush your teeth, it’s time for bed.”

“But, May!”

“No excuses, Peter. Come on. Bed.”

Her pen scratched the paper gently, tears falling from her eyes freely without Peter watching as she wrote a letter of her own to her sacred deity.

Ben,  
Please look over Peter. Teach our boy to be proud, to be humble, to be strong. To be everything you are were.  
I love you.  
Your May x


End file.
